


El alma en pedazos

by CamusVil



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Stripper/Teacher
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamusVil/pseuds/CamusVil
Summary: El escenario de este universo alterno se ubica en las calles con tinte oscuro y los bares de una ciudad, dónde por casualidad del destino dos vidas completamente diferentes han de cruzarse; Marco, un profesor de universidad y Ace, un Stripper. La idea que buscaba plasmar es acerca de lo difícil que es entenderse en medio del ruido y los prejuicios, cuando vienes de dos mundos opuestos y debes lidiar con tus propios problemas.





	El alma en pedazos

**Author's Note:**

> One shot basado en una canción en español (el alma en pedazos - superlitio) , basada en un libro Colombiano que me encanta (Opio en las nubes), basado en otras y otras influencias que también son muy interesantes; pero para resumir, lo de arriba del sumario.
> 
> Jouir~

Era difícil calcular el momento exacto en el que se enamoró. Porque todo fue parte del desenlace de una trágica jugada del destino y un dulce misterio que lo envenenó, lentamente. 

Las calles de la ciudad esa noche y a esa hora eran como siempre, vestigios de vendedores recogiendo sus puestos y música de bar entremezclada en las esquinas. La licorería que debería estar inundada por borrachos y jóvenes regateando botellas, estaba inusualmente sola. En la barra que daba a la calle, sentado, portando un abrigo color chocolate; únicamente un joven de ondulados y negros cabellos se tomaba un Whisky doble. Inadvertido de su entorno, el azabache le sonreía a nadie mientras entrecerraba los ojos y enfocaba la copa de la que bebía sin prisa, al acabar relamiendo el licor en sus labios e incorporándose para pagar e irse.

A lo lejos, otro hombre lo observaba. Un hombre mucho mayor que tenía el cabello rubio y cargaba un maletín con sus libros de biología. Es profesor en la universidad y ni siquiera tiene razones para detenerse ahí; pero lo hace, desde hace cierto tiempo el rubio se queda todas las noches para ver en la distancia al azabache tomar su copa de whisky. Casi puede oler el licor en los labios y la ropa ajena, al rememorar la noche en que probó directamente de esos labios, y el sabor que se quedó grabado como fuego en la piel.

El azabache emprende su caminata lejos de la licorería y el rubio comienza a seguirle de cerca. Una parte de él sabe que el pelinegro al girarse en un cruce y ver sobre su hombro le ha visto a unos metros caminando tras él, pero no dice nada, no va a su encuentro y tampoco parece tratar de evitar lo inevitable. Las zonas se vuelven menos concurridas y los bares por el contrario van en aumento, con sus luces de neón iluminando el camino pero distorsionando las siluetas. Al profesor le resulta incómodo ese tipo de ambientes y quiere escapar en cualquier momento; sin embargo engulle los nervios en cuanto vuelve a mirar la figura del chico con labios sabor a whisky. El chico se desvía, pues ha llegado a su destino, justo en una gran puerta que da escaleras abajo a un espacio privado y cerrado. La música es fuerte y se escucha desde fuera, pero el rubio no se lo piensa dos veces cuando ve la figura del chico desaparecer entre las personas, sujetos que le miran de manera morbosa y que no contienen sus comentarios cuando lo ven pasar. El profesor ingresa y mientras pasa no se preocupa en empujar con sus hombros a algunas cuantas de esas personas molestas que estorban, sus ojos viajan por doquier tratando de encontrar nuevamente al chico que tanto se dedicaba a admirar desde hace días; pero era inútil, entre todas las luces de escenario y meseros viajando de un lado a otro, el pelinegro se había desvanecido.

Un suspiro abandonó entonces los labios de Marco, el rubio profesor que había caído rendido ante los encantos de aquél azabache que siguió hasta allí, y que no podía soportar otra noche más de aquella secuencia de eventos. Su ceño fruncido y sus dedos masajeando su cien le precedieron a sus gestos de angustia, pensaba en dar la vuelta y largarse cuanto antes pero era entonces cuando las memorias regresaban a su mente.

[FLASHBACK------------------------------------]

***Unas cuantas noches atrás, aunque ya ni siquiera sabía cuántas. 

Era el peor día de su vida, y le habían dado la noticia de que su padre adoptivo había fallecido aquella mañana en el hospital. Sus clases fueron suspendidas y a pesar de que se hizo cargo de asimilarlo a solas, también de organizar un funeral y de comunicarlo a las personas cercanas; la noche había caído y él seguía por fuera incapaz de regresar a su departamento para quebrarse a base de recuerdos y lastimas. Lágrimas secas yacían ahora mientras deambulaba por las calles, algo inusual, puesto que nunca en su vida había estado vagando en sitios desconocidos y mucho menos a esas horas de la noche. Se daba cuenta de que ya era madrugada porque sentía el cansancio en su cuerpo, uno que tenía normalmente después de estar hasta altas horas revisando trabajos o preparando sus clases. 

Y de repente. Para su buena o mala suerte, por una de las esquinas de ese callejón sin salida había aparecido él, corriendo y agitado. Oh sí, quizá ese había sido el momento exacto en que se había enamorado, o tal vez no... tal vez era aún muy pronto para notar de cerca las pecas en sus mejillas o su collar de perlas rojas combinando con su piel bronceada. Lo que sí pudo calcular inmediatamente fue los otros dos sujetos que iban tras él, siendo lo suficientemente rápidos como para que uno de ellos alcanzara al azabache y lo azotara contra una pared buscando inmovilizarlo. Quejidos y forcejeos peligrosos le pusieron en alerta por instinto.

Marco que por el diablo, no había tenido para nada un buen día, juró estar tan furioso como para tomar el valor de correr y tomándolos sorpresivamente, golpear la mejilla del que tenía acorralado al más joven contra el asfalto. Entre tanto el otro sujeto se le fue encima y el profesor hizo lo posible por aplacar la fuerza de los atacantes lo mejor que pudo, la pelea fue larga para su perspectiva, pero en realidad no pasaron muchos minutos antes de que los sujetos se esfumaran con la satisfacción pintada en el rostro. En ese pequeño lapso le habían golpeado la quijada y las costillas más veces de las que podía recordar, y el dolor físico, las punzadas de su cuerpo quejándose se entremezclaban con la pena que llevaba en el alma tras su pérdida; y de pronto ese equilibrio era lo que le daba cierta paz, su patética situación que peor no podía estar ahora yacía tirada con él en una sucia, desolada y oscura calle. 

Estaba tan destruido por la vida, que iba a ponerse a llorar allí mismo de nuevo y a dar rienda suelta a los aullidos de su corazón, cuando de repente fue interrumpido al sentir una mano en su hombro. Luego un pañuelo sobre su rostro, limpiando la sangre de su labio roto y los moretones de las mejillas. Por poco se había olvidado de él, al menos había logrado salvar a alguien ese día, aunque no fuera a sí mismo. Permanecieron en silencio, no habían palabras, ni gracias, ni preguntas de si estaba bien; todo podía trasmitirse a través de miradas y aunque era extraño, no parecía que las cosas fueran a cambiar. El rubio fue listo al descifrar que aquellos sujetos no habían perseguido al chico para robarle objetos materiales, y el chico no parecía querer agregar comentario respecto a eso, al mismo tiempo el azabache pudo percibir la profunda tristeza a través de las pupilas de Marco y no se atrevió a preguntar nada más.

No supo en qué momento, después de haberse sentado a su lado viendo a la nada y compartiendo el frío de la noche; el azabache había terminado por lamerle las heridas del corazón y de los labios simultáneamente, dejándole muy profundo en su ser el recordatorio de un beso en la boca con tanto ahínco, que a su edad el rubio se sintió inexperto y novato. 

-este es mi agradecimiento- le había susurrado sobre los labios tras separarse apenas

Solamente que Marco no tenía muy claro el porqué; pero quería que ese beso no fuera un mero recordatorio, ni un agradecimiento, ni un beso de una sola noche.

-¿y tendré más de esos en el futuro?-

-no, no conviene involucrarse conmigo-

-¿por qué?-

El azabache no contestó y el rubio se encontró confundido y más desesperado que antes, si es que podía estarlo. No hubieron más palabras y el pelinegro sólo abandonó el callejón sin siquiera voltear a mirarle de nuevo.***

Y entonces de vuelta en el bar al que se había metido, Marco fue sacado de sus pensamientos por los chiflidos y cumplidos que se alzaron, cuando una figura se situó en el escenario y las luces lo iluminaron a él y el tubo de acero que resplandecía entre sus manos allí firmemente apoyadas. Sus prendas superiores habían desaparecido y ahora todo lo que portaba era una corta tela de látex roja cubriendo la entrepierna y enmarcando descaradamente el trasero y los muslos. 

No era la primera vez que lo veía así o con otro tipo de vestuarios aún más sugestivos, lo había descubierto en la segunda noche de merodear esa zona y acompañarlo. En esa ocasión había querido sacarle al menos su nombre y lo había logrado. "Ace" le había dicho deteniendo su andar y dedicándole una sutil mirada triste, intentando persuadirle de que no le siguiera. Marco había hecho caso omiso, ligeramente contento de haber capturado ese dato; aunque toda su alegría se había dispersado tan pronto habían llegado a ese mismo bar y Ace se había desvanecido, para ir a hacer lo que hacía todas las noches. Seguramente el azabache había pensado que la única forma de deshacerse del rubio era enseñándole por qué ir tras él estaba mal.

La forma en la que Ace comenzaba moviendo las caderas lo tenían desconcertado, era tan ligero como la caricia del viento alrededor de esa suave piel brillando por la luz de los reflectores que parecían estrellas, pero de repente el tiempo de la música se aceleraba y entonces ahora sus movimientos parecían tan arrebatadores como un tornado. Era arrollador. Marco se dejaba caer en alguna mesa sin despegar la mirada del menor, podría sentirse excitado si tan sólo la furia no lo dominara primero al percibir el ambiente y los abucheos de los demás. El azabache dominaba tan bien la barra sobre la que bailaba, que fácilmente podía ubicarse como el mejor stripper que hubiera conocido; no que conociera a alguno para empezar, pero ahora deseaba haberlo hecho mucho antes o mejor dicho no haberlo hecho nunca. El cuerpo del pelinegro se mecía dándole vueltas al tubo una y otra vez, subiendo a tope y bajando con movimientos gráciles y sensuales, procurando tener una mirada voraz y los cabellos revolviéndose con cada contorsión, de vez en cuando con el tubo entre las piernas, a veces dando la espalda y finalmente llegando hasta al suelo para arrodillarse y gatear ante el público. 

Para este punto Marco estaba furioso, entre las miradas del azabache que casi siempre se escapaban en su dirección y por inercia le miraban con una máscara de lujuria pintada en el rostro; y el rubio lo detestaba porque sabía que todo era parte de un show. Las voces ajenas a sus miradas seguían interrumpiendo una y otra vez diciendo cosas grotescas a un Ace imperturbable, otros arrojaban dinero y le pedían acercarse; y aunque Ace se desentendía y los evitaba, Marco supo que eso no siempre debía de ser así. La música que tanto detestaba de repente encajaba tan bien con el cuerpo del azabache y todo se sentía simplemente mal, él allí, Ace moviéndose así frente a todos. Y a pesar de todo el rubio siempre se quedaba hasta el final, siempre más atónito y molesto que el día anterior. 

Tantas noches, regresando con él y agonizando por el amor de ese azabache, Marco no podía soportarlo más; a solas se ponía mal y divagaba en la soledad de su departamento y dictando clases no podía explicar la diferencia entre mitosis y meiosis sin desconcentrarse y pensar en Ace. Ese día estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo a como diera lugar. Lo esperó sentado en la misma mesa, hasta que casi todo el mundo había abandonado el bar y sólo unos cuantos trabajadores estaban por ahí, atosigando para sacarlo a él también, Marco permaneció y los contrarió haciendo el mayor tiempo que pudo para interceptar a su objetivo. En cuanto Ace salió y lo vio se dispuso a evitarlo e iba a escapar cuando la mano del rubio le atrapó el brazo.

-Ace, por favor- le rogó con los ojos azules sumidos en agonía, pero aflojó el agarre cuanto antes puesto que tampoco quería intimidarle. El azabache tras unos instantes analizándolo pareció empatizar y asintió

-ven, invito un trago- Le dijo mientras le tomaba de la mano para quitarla de su brazo y guiar al mayor hasta la barra del lugar donde trabajaba. Un rubio seguía allí recogiendo las copas que acababa de lavar, les dirigió una mirada a cada uno y suspiró pesadamente -¡Sabo!-

-ya cerramos Ace, ve a casa cuanto antes y deja de meterte en problemas-

Ace resopló, asintió y esperó pacientemente en silencio a la expectativa de que el cantinero abandonara la escena. Mientras veía de reojo a Marco, que parecía tan fácil de ver a través como un vaso de agua limpia. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza antes de colarse por detrás de la barra para sacar un par de copas.

-en realidad, no bebo... - le interrumpió Marco logrando arrancarle una mirada de perplejidad, que pronto Ace reemplazo por una que le respondía "pues hoy lo harás"

En silencio sirvió dos tragos dobles, whisky con algo más como limón y canela; se colocó frente a él y chocó las copas dando un brindis, sin saber cómo iniciar realmente la conversación. Sin más remedio se llevó la copa a la boca y la acabó de un trago, liberando un jadeo al terminarla.

-no me avergüenza hacerlo- admitió de repente, aunque bajando la mirada a la copa ahora vacía

-¿ni si quiera los comentarios indecentes y los acosadores?-

-para ser sincero, todos y cada uno de ellos son un dolor en el trasero, incluso usted... que ya se comporta como uno... -

-es diferente... - Marco tanteó la copa y la llevó a sus labios, dando un trago, dejando más de la mitad y sintiendo su garganta arder incómodamente

-no mucho, puedo asegurar que la mayoría empezaron así-

-¿entonces yo también terminaré acorralándote en callejones?-

-no lo sé... ¿quieres hacer algo como eso?- Marco volvió a tomar la copa y se tomó todo el contenido ante esa pregunta

-querer y hacer son dos cosas muy diferentes-

Ace dejó ir la conversación unos instantes mientras servía otros dos tragos dobles, a decir verdad no era exactamente igual a un acosador; si percibía que el mayor lo seguía, en lugar de temer su presencia se sentía seguro de que alguien de cierta forma le cuidaba. Era extraño, siendo que ni siquiera se conocían. Tras este pensamiento las luces de todo el bar se desvanecieron, apenas había una lámpara verde de lava conectada cerca de ellos y el silencio reinando por completo. Todos debieron de haberse ido para entonces y Ace agradeció tener una copia de las llaves de la puerta para tardar un poco más

-¿y estás diciéndome que hacer de vigilante de un stripper es el pasatiempo perfecto para un profesor de universidad?- Marco tuvo que tragar saliva y toser antes de abrir los ojos con sorpresa y ver en dirección al pelinegro que sonreía extendiéndole la copa de nuevo. ¿cómo lo supo? -mi hermano pequeño está en la universidad, te he visto un par de veces cuando voy a recogerle-

-hmph... ¿quién es el acosador ahora?- el rubio resopló, incrédulo de que Ace ya le conociera. Tomó la copa y jugó con ella entre sus dedos -Marco... el nombre de ese profesor es Marco-

-y bien, Marco- Ace remarcó con un tono juguetón y Marco por poco pudo percibir que el menor saboreaba decir su nombre en voz alta -¿no cree usted que sus estudiantes verían mal el verle merodeando por esta clase de lugares?-

-me parece más mal ver un chico que debería estar en la universidad, todas las noches, moviendo las caderas para ebrios de bar-

-auch-

Ace descargó la copa pesadamente tras haberse bebido el segundo shot completo y sin miramientos. Marco sintió que había sido demasiado intrusivo y se arrepintió al instante, buscó con su mirada la ajena, en realidad estaba preocupado y angustiado; el problema era que Ace no consentía que nadie pudiera llegar a comprender o inquietarse por su existencia.

-lo lamento, no me expresé como debería- para el rubio, Ace comenzaba a verse como una hermosa joya, que se quedaría oculta en el lodo sin siquiera tener la oportunidad de brillar una vez

-no importa, es la verdad- le dijo permitiendo finalmente que sus miradas se conectarán y fundieran en una -la vida es dura, Marco, y así fue como me tocó vivirla a mí. Solamente no me voy a rendir y le voy a devolver a la hija de puta mi mejor sonrisa en ese escenario- finalizó el azabache, señalando el tubo y las luces apagadas. A pesar de todo, Marco lo admiraba, y era verdad que era grandioso en su trabajo, pero ese "pero" seguía estando

-¿por qué sólo en ese escenario? ¿por qué no otro lugar?-

-porque... tengo...- el azabache continuaba viéndolo y Marco aprovechó para acercar su rostro, reafirmándose en su mirada esperando que pudiera confiar en él -¡asuntos aquí! y esto es lo que sé hacer mejor... ya deje el tema profesor chiflado- 

El menor se distanció entonces y salió de la cantina dónde se había colado, se aseguró de guardar y cerrar todo bien para evitar problemas con Sabo. Le palmeó el hombro al mayor al pasar por su lado y lo instó a salir.

Ambos dejaron el establecimiento a la par y una vez en la calle y con ese frío, sintieron que era momento de la despedida.

-como lo pides, no volveré Ace- dijo Marco de repente, sabía que esa amargura en su garganta no era sólo el licor de hace rato, sino el final

-sabemos que este no es un lugar para usted, profesor-

-al igual que otras personas que están fuera de lugar aquí-

Marco le miró de reojo esperando una mala reacción, pero allí sólo había una sonrisa. Desplazó la mirada y una mano en dirección a su bolsillo y de allí sacó una tarjeta con sus datos personales. Mientras se concentraba en aquello, Ace había dado unos cuantos pasos en su dirección, suficientes para encajarse en su pecho y empujarlo contra una pared cercana. Las manos del menor se deslizaron hasta el cuello del rubio y le ajustaron la barbilla en cierto ángulo, ideal para que los labios del azabache pudieran capturar los ajenos, más tarde su lengua también participó con pasión, mientras las manos de Marco por fin aceptaban las tremendas ganas de ajustarse en la espalda baja de Ace para acercarlo. Besos que les quitaron la respiración y los obligaron a permanecer un par de minutos, ocultos del resto del mundo en aquél juego.

-eres adictivo, chico, ¿cómo esperas que me vaya después de eso?- Marco respondió, dejando el agarre en la cintura del menor para subir a acariciarle ambas mejillas; Ace aprovechó el gesto para arrebatarle la tarjeta y sonreír, el rubio se contagió rápidamente por el gesto y le sonrió de vuelta

-al fin- murmuró Ace dejando escapar una suave risa mientras entrecerraba los ojos y aferraba sus manos en las muñecas del contrario -por fin sonreiste, Marco. Desde que nos conocimos tú nunca...Agh... odio las despedidas tristes-

-cuando necesites ayuda, si de verdad quieres cambiar tu estilo de vida, ven a verme- le dijo Marco deslizando sus pulgares por las mejillas con pecas adorables de Ace -no tiene porqué ser una despedida-

El azabache le miró con su sonrisa quebrada, convertida en un mohín mientras encontraba lógica en las palabras ajenas. Podía verse reflejado en las orbes azules y encontrar la paz y respuestas que necesitaba. Asintió y acarició las muñecas del mayor mientras se inclinaba para dejar sus párpados chocar con los labios del contrario, forzandose a cerrar los ojos y olvidar la realidad en la que se sometía.

-a veces tengo estos tiempos antes de recoger a Luffy en la Universidad- el azabache se encogió de hombros, jugando con el cuello de la camisa de Marco mientras le miraba con inocencia -... es una suerte profesor, creo que usted trabaja ahí-

Marco sonrió. La amargura de antes se había disipado, y aunque le alarmaba que pudiera regresar en cualquier momento bajo aquellas condiciones, desplazó el sentimiento al ver las expresiones de Ace. Tan dulces e irreverentes en contra del destino, que a él también se le antojó pelear. Esperaría encontrarlo una vez más ya fuera por causa o efecto, y también haría todo lo posible por mejorar su vida.

Después de todo era difícil calcular el momento exacto en el que se había enamorado; porque cada instante en que miraba a Ace entendía que no podía calcularlo, todo momento en el que estaba junto a él no paraba de enamorarse una y otra vez de cada pequeño detalle. 

Debió ser porque traía el alma en pedazos.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

**Author's Note:**

> ××A quien quiera que haya leído esto y le gustó o tiene alguna sugerencia, opinión, lo invito a que me escriba y me ayude a retroalimentar mis ideas.
> 
> ×Ademas, quería saber si les parecería interesante leer algo con esta temática pero más largo y profundo... Ya que esto fue sólo un desliz que se me vino a la mente jajaja.


End file.
